Quizas
by Hikari Mitsuki
Summary: Luego de esa tarde, ya nada volvera a ser lo mismo. Quizás seguiremos siendo hermanos, quizá ella siga siendo mi juguete, pero ese mundo de tres se a roto, para convertirse en uno de dos en el que no estoy invitado. One-shot Hikaharu relatado por Kaoru.


**Hola a todos!**

Aquí Hikari Mitsuki, y les traigo noticias de ésta historia. Leyendola, me di cuenta de varios pequeños horrores ortográficos que afeaban mucho la historia, así que decidí editarla y quitarle los errores que encontré (ortográficos y de gramática). Espero que ahora puedan disfrutarla mejor, ^^. Eso es todo. Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario, favor de dar clic al botón verde tan mono que se encuentra abajo. ^^. Me despido. Sayoo!!

Atte. **..::Hikari Mitsuki::..**

Ahora. A disfrutar ^^

* * *

**..::Quizás::..**

"Hoy por fin decidí venir a este lugar" murmuro, apoyado en una palmera que sobrepasa los limites de la pequeña vivienda en la que decidí hospedarme este día.

Sonrío. Una sonrisa que se hace cada vez mas amarga.

Miles de pensamientos inundan mi mente, recordando. Sí, al final, termine viniendo yo solo, ya que ninguno de mis sempais pudo acompañarme. Tono desde hace un tiempo no sale de la segunda mansión Suoh; escuche los rumores de que su madre había vuelto, y ya gente murmura que él se niega rotundamente a separarse de su lado... Por supuesto no es la verdad. Al menos no toda la verdad. Tono no dejó de asistir al instituto o no abandono el club, solo por esa razón. Y a decir verdad, no lo culpo. Puede ser un tonto, un dramático buscando siempre una manera de brillar y de expresarse con extrema elegancia frente a las clientas del club, pero al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera eso pudo ocultar el dolor que se que sintió cuando todo eso pasó.

El dolor de mi sempai. Aunque claro que no soy ajeno a lo que también sintieron los demás, ahora, ex integrantes del club de Host.

Tampoco Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai pudieron acompañarme en este improvisado viaje. Viaje que me recete a mi mismo para alejarme de todo lo que sucede. Alejarme de la realidad. Pero, sobretodo, alejarme de ellos… Para mis sempais mayores, no creo que sea más fácil de lo que es para Tono, o incluso para mí. Chika-sempai ha sido nombrado jefe del dojo familiar Haninosuka, y Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai fueron encargados de enseñarle todo lo que él debía saber para administrar el dojo.

Recuerdo aquella conversación con el chico que tras su apariencia de niño pequeño, amante de los dulces, oculta su verdadera frustración y tristeza. Me decía que en estos momentos no podía separarse de sus obligaciones y trabajos. Es verdad, ya no puede alejarse de su realidad. Desde que el club cerró, su padre insistió en que por fin se podría encargar de sus verdaderas obligaciones. También lo siento por él.

No entiendo el porque. Cada quien puede escoger su propio destino, ¿no? Así como ellos escogieron el suyo, alejándose de nosotros, alejándose de mí…hay no, no otra vez. De nuevo ese tema viene a mi mente, como si de un virus peligroso en una computadora se tratara. Y entonces el antivirus se activara avisándome que aun sigue el famoso virus, que aun no se elimina…

Aunque, ahora que pienso en computadoras y todo eso, es que recuerdo a mi otro sempai. No lo he vuelto a ver desde aquella tarde en que salió de la tercera sala de música, sin prisas. Pero tampoco volvió la mirada una vez se puso de pie. No lo había pensado antes, y es que en esos momentos lo que menos me importaba era el comportamiento del rey de las sombras, o de los demás. ¿Porque se habrá ido de repente? ¿Que habrá sido de él? Es cierto que tampoco yo mismo he regresado a la escuela luego de aquella tarde. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que las clases dieron inicio, después de las vacaciones. Tres semanas me alejan de ese día. Tres semanas desde que decidí alejarme de ellos. Alejarme de ella. Pero sobretodo, alejarme de aquél que en otro momento fue más que un hermano. Fue otra parte de mi mismo. Y a quien ahora siento como si no lo conociera.

Mi hermano. Hikaru. No creí que fuera a darse cuenta tan pronto de lo que significaba eso que venía sintiendo hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo la ocasión cuando fingimos pelear, y de pronto comenzamos a reclamarnos cosas. Cosas sin sentido, la verdad. Pero llego el momento en el que no me pude contener, y le grite que de verdad le gustaba Haruhi. Me dolió como nunca antes me había dolido algo, el darme cuenta de la cara que puso en aquel entonces. Porque eso me decía que mi tiempo con Hikaru, a partir de ese momento, estaba contado.

Y no me equivoqué.

Al fin llego ese día, terminando los servicios y actividades del club. Cada quien se recuperaba de una tarde de lo mas trabajosa. Las vacaciones darían inicio en menos de una semana, y la reunión del club terminó hasta ya entrada la tarde. Haruhi se puso de pie, diciendo que comenzaría a recoger las tazas de te y los platos que quedaban en la sala. Hikaru me sorprendió cuando le dijo a Haruhi que la ayudaría. Una parte de mi se alegro cuando escuche a mi hermano decir eso. Me había tomado por sorpresa, él nunca se había ofrecido cuando de ayudar se trataba. Oh por dios, grande fue mi error cuando creí que solo quería eso. Ayudar.

Pronto Haruhi terminaba de recoger las cosas, y todos estábamos ahogándonos en un sopor creado por los rayos del sol al atardecer, que se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la sala. Haruhi fue a llevar la última tanta de tazas, y Hikaru la seguía de cerca con una pila de platos que fue a quitarle a Honey-sempai de la mesa. Me levanté. Era verdad que estaba muy cansado, pero no creí que fuera justo que solo ellos dos ayudaran a arreglar todo. Tomé los últimos platos esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Y me dirigí a la alacena. Al momento de abrir la puerta, pude ver una escena que me hizo temblar hasta los huesos. No me pude mover. Las fuerzas parecían haberme abandonado. Solo podía quedarme ahí de pie. Mirando. Mirando como mi hermano, mi adorado hermano, besaba apasionadamente a la única mujer a la que también yo había amado.

Una nube informe inundo mi mente, haciendo que las fuerzas abandonaran mi cuerpo y dejé caer estrepitosamente la fina vajilla que hasta entonces conservaba en mis manos. Tras el ruido de los objetos de valiosa porcelana estrellándose en el suelo, el resto de los host corrieron hasta donde yo me hallaba. Encontrándose a su vez la escena que tan anonadado continuaba mirando.

Él por fin la había soltado, y ella se había separado de él en cuanto escuchó aquel alboroto. Los dos giraron sus cabezas al tiempo que Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey y Mori llegaban a mi lado y contemplaban con diferentes miradas la escena que momentos antes se desarrollara con despreocupación. Tamaki palideció. Kyouya ocultó su mirada tras el brillo de las gafas mientras dejaba caer su preciada libreta negra de sus manos. Honey daba la impresión de que no podía creer lo que veía, y abría enormemente sus ojos. Mori-sempai solo los miraba. Sereno. Como aceptando algo de lo que ya tuviera conocimiento. Caso contrario a lo que seguramente pasaba por la mente de los otros dos dentro de la alacena. Pues sus caras se veían desconcertadas, avergonzadas y un poco azoradas. Nos miraban a todos, y a la vez, no veían a nadie.

Al momento sentí como alguien se daba vuelta tras de mi y abandonaba la habitación en silencio. Tamaki, para mayor sorpresa de todos, se mantuvo demasiado callado, algo aterrador para alguien como él, y solo habló rompiendo el silencio formado en el lugar, para declarar que el club había terminado sus labores del día, y que nos podíamos retirar. Honey y mori-sempai se movieron enseguida, dándose la vuelta, y saliendo de la tercera sala de música. Seguidos de cerca por un sombrío Tamaki.

Los otros dos se miraban ahora, intentando buscar las palabras indicadas para ese momento. Ya solo quedábamos los tres. Pero no pude soportarlo más y corrí. Salí de ese cuarto justo cuando oía a Hikaru gritar mi nombre. Pero no me importo. Me aleje, me aleje de ese salón, me aleje de ellos. Me aleje de él. De ella. Ni siquiera pare cuando pase al lado de nuestra limusina y del chofer que me esperaba con la puerta abierta. No tenía deseos de subir en ella. Seguí corriendo sin detenerme, hasta que mis pies no pudieron más.

Caí en lo que parecía un parque. Caí de rodillas y no pude detener las lágrimas que amenazaban ya con brotar de mis ojos. Recuerdo que también grite y maldije a los que eran culpables de mi sufrimiento. Maldije el momento en el que comencé a amar a la misma chica que mi propio hermano ya amaba. Maldije el día en el que decidí ayudar a Hikaru para descubrir lo que de verdad sentía. Y me maldije a mi mismo. Me maldije por no poder odiarlos. Por no poder creer en mis palabras y en mis pensamientos. Quería morir. Quería llorar hasta que ya no diera más. Pero a la vez, quería regresar y apoyarlos. Pero sabía que no podía. No podía hacer eso, no ahora, no después. Demasiado era el dolor que mi mente se nublaba cada vez más… entonces fue cuando me desplomé… y de ahí ya no recuerdo mucho más.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, seguía en el mismo parque. Una chaqueta me cubría. Y pude haber jurado que había alguien junto a mí. Intente ponerme de pie. Pero una mano me detuvo. Mientras que una voz familiar me llamaba y me decía que descansara. Así lo hice. Luego de unas horas volví a despertar. Ahora si me sentía más lúcido. Era de noche, y en el parque las luces ya estaban encendidas. Recuerdo cómo me desubiqué por unos momentos, hasta que los recuerdos de esa misma tarde volvieron a inundar mi mente y mis sentidos. Tenia ganas de ponerme de pie. Cuando logre vislumbrar unas siluetas cerca de donde me encontraba. Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai me veían y pude adivinar la tristeza en los ojos de mis dos mayores. Me explicaron que, camino a casa, me vieron llegar a ese lugar, y decidieron detenerse a ver si necesitaba de algo, quizás, solo un poco de compañía.

Les mire avergonzado. Aunque aún no se porque lo estaba Tal vez, porque ellos podrían pensar que era débil. O quizá egoísta, por no poder estar feliz por mí hermano y la que era mi mejor amiga. Pero recuerdo que al levantar mi mirada, no encontré desaprobación en la de ellos. Más bien, me sentí calmado. Podía ver que no era el único que en ese momento necesitaba de consuelo. Y ellos con una sola mirada me dieron a entender que estaban conmigo, para ayudarnos mutuamente a sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Fue entonces cuando fui conciente de dónde me encontraba. Era aquel parque. Ese donde Hikaru y yo íbamos de pequeños. Siempre buscando a alguien que quisiera jugar con nosotros. Con cada uno de nosotros. Y no con los dos en general. En ese parque sufrimos decepciones y fue ahí mismo que nos prometimos que no volveríamos a esperar nada de los demás.

Me puse de pie, y les di las gracias a mis sempais por su tiempo perdido. Se despidieron y subieron a sus limosinas, siguiendo inmediatamente su camino. Sin decir nada más.

Caminé directamente a mi mansión. Mi madre no estaba, por supuesto. Había ido a París ese mismo día a una nueva pasarela de moda. Hikaru debía estar en el salón. Normalmente se encontraba ahí cuando se sentía confundido. Decidí no pasar por allá, y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación. A nuestra habitación. En ese mismo momento les indique a los sirvientes que quería que prepararan una alcoba nueva para mí. No soportaría dormir en la misma cama que mi hermano, no después de lo que sucediera apenas unas horas antes.

Cuando entré a la que hasta ese día fuera nuestra habitación, me llevé otra sorpresa al encontrar a Hikaru sentado en unos de nuestros sofás, vestido todavía con ropa del instituto. Había una bandeja de comida para dos a un lado de el. Ninguno de los platos había sido tocado. Parecía que había estado esperando para verme llegar. Caminé rápidamente en busca de ropa limpia y fresca para poder darme una buena ducha en lo que preparaban mi nueva recamara. Hikaru me veía fijamente, sin entender al parecer, el porqué de mi nueva actitud hacia él. Y no lo culpo. Realmente desde niño siempre fue un tanto despistado e inocente en ciertas cosas.

Cuando pase cerca de donde él estaba, me sujetó fuertemente la muñeca. No lo aguanté y lo miré a sus ojos. Me miraba con una mezcla de confusión y desesperación. No decía nada, pero pude notar como intentaba decir algo. Pero yo simplemente no podría contestar. Me separe y me aleje hacia la puerta. Ya en el marco de ella me di la vuelta y murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara: "Hikaru, hermano, me alegra que al fin descubrieras lo que estabas buscando. No me queda más que dejarte seguir con tu camino. Y comenzar a trazar el mío propio."

Él no dijo nada. Yo salí de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Cuando estuvo cerrada me recargue de espaldas y comencé a sollozar otra vez. Sabía que habían significado esas palabras. Y sabía que igual Hikaru las había comprendido. Todo había acabado. Ya no habría más momentos de amor entre hermanos. Ya no mas travesuras entre los dos. Ya no mas una sola habitación… ya no mas un "nosotros".

Desde ese día me mudé a mi propio cuarto. Comencé a tomar otra limusina a la que tomaba mi hermano. Dos días después, Tono declaró que ya no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir con las actividades del club. Casi todos le dimos la razón. En clases, logré que me cambiaran de lugar, a uno de los de las filas de enfrente, para no tener que toparme con ellos en esas horas. Luego, comenzaron las vacaciones. Dos semanas me las arreglé para mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de ellos dos. Haruhi había comenzado a ir muy seguido a mi casa. No podía soportarlo más. Así que me las arregle para que mi hermano no se enterara y me vine a tomar estas pequeñas vacaciones alejado de los demás.

Es verdad que los extraño, pero en estos momentos no se me hace lo más prudente el acercarme más a ellos. No quisiera que en un arrebato fuera a herir sus sentimientos sin pensar en lo que les diría. Me sigue doliendo, y aun puedo sentir esa estaca que se clavó muy fuertemente en mi pecho luego de la primera vez que los vi, en aquella alacena.

Los rayos del sol anuncian que esta anocheciendo. Demonios, he perdido casi toda la tarde mirando a lo lejos el mar, muy ocupado en mis recuerdos. Mañana tendré que volver a la escuela. Escuché que Tono también volverá a clases, y no me asombraría encontrarme con que kyouya sempai también se dio unas pequeñas vacaciones durante esta semana. Demonios. Mañana también volveré a verlos. Y aun no logro ordenar mis pensamientos. Creo que después de todo, yo tenía razón. No hay nada que pueda hacer más que apoyarlos, aunque eso me mate día a día un poco más.

Tampoco quiero dejar las cosas así como siguen. El club ah cerrado, es verdad. Pero Hikaru sigue siendo mi hermano. Y aunque el club cierre, su sangre siempre será la misma que corre por mis venas. Solo espero que nada de esto lo llegue a soltar algún día por equivocación frente a él. Quiero seguir pensando que es mi hermano, que siempre estará ahí para mí, aunque en ésta ocasión también para ella.

En cuanto a Haruhi, supongo que podré seguir amándola desde la distancia, hasta que mi corazón se canse de esperar y decida olvidarla de una vez por todas…

Después de todo, quizás venir hasta aquí, no fue una perdida de tiempo… Quizás, a partir de mañana, pueda ver las cosas de una manera diferente…

Quizás… solo quizás… el pueda seguir siendo mi hermano, y yo… Yo me conformaré con saber que algún día también logré formar parte de ellos…

* * *

_Recuerden mandar Rw ^^ Hasta la próxima. Ciao!_


End file.
